


Рубежи и грани

by KYRWA (nuups)



Series: Рубежи [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychology, Routine, Slow Burn, Twincest, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: Нельзя прожить всю жизнь на грани. Рано или поздно приходится прыгать.Близнецы — всегда оттенки, соблазны, диффузия двух «я»; тела и души, отражающиеся друг в друге, неразделимые.(с) Джон Фаулз. Волхв
Relationships: Aleksei Miranchuk/Anton Miranchuk
Series: Рубежи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Полиша, спасибо, что втащила в это болото:*
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/wall-142200588_114)к работе  
> И еще [коллаж](https://vk.com/wall-142200588_115) от замур-рчательной Polisha  
> И [коллаж](https://vk.com/nerabochee?w=wall-142200588_116) к бонусу
> 
> UPD: И [дополнение-вбоквел](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7448311)
> 
> Текст также опубликован на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7165921)
> 
> Дисклеймер: Автор никак не связывает свое творчество с реальностью, все это вымысел, фантазия и игра на образах, любое сходство с когда-либо происходившими событиями – случайность. 
> 
> В тексте мимолетно появляется ОЖП, предупреждение ставить не считаю нужным, т.к. она является эпизодическим персонажем 
> 
> P.S. Замечательно отношусь ко всем бывшим, будущим и настоящим девушкам футболистов

_это, пожалуй, прекрасно,_

_когда есть, кому тебя выносить_

_из пустоты или из самого себя_

_когда есть кому пожелать, высказать, позвонить_

_когда есть, кому нагрубить, лишнего взять и наговорить_

_когда есть, кому помолчать_

_и при этом остаться самым._

_© etc._

Мама всегда говорила в детстве: «Не твое — не трогай», и Антон неохотно клал на место Лешину книжку/машинку/игрушку и далее по списку. Мама всегда старалась разделить все — от конфет до своего внимания — между ними поровну и заблаговременно уменьшить количество мальчишеских драк.

Тактика оказалась в корне неверной: вот Миранчукам уже по двадцать два, а у них общая машина, общая квартира, общая работа, да и жизнь в общем-то тоже общая. Сдвоенная.

Драки и обиды остались в прошлом, а мамино «не твое — не трогай» по-прежнему всплывает в мыслях Антона, заставляя недоуменно встряхивать головой.

В смысле — «не его», в смысле — «не трогай»? Это же Леша, _его_ брат, собственный, родной. Как же не хлопнуть его по плечу, как не обнять, не закинуть руку на шею, не потрепать по волосам? Антону просто нужно чувствовать брата рядом.

Леше — видеть. Когда он остался в России, проводив брата играть за эстонскую Левадию, именно Антону пришлось тяжелее: жадно цепляясь взглядом за лицо, вовсе не похожее на собственное отражение в зеркале — ведь что бы там не думали все вокруг, Антон совсем другой — Леша видел в глазах брата, в изломе брови, кривоватой усмешке и намертво сцепленных пальцах рук отчаянную потребность коснуться, изо всех сил сдерживаемую и загоняемую в подсознание. Антон сначала долго и безостановочно шарил взглядом по экрану, а потом с какой-то горьковато-безумной интонацией сообщил, что у него в голове играет Распутина с Киркоровым. Вот это вот надрывное «между нами дверь стеклянная», «между нами беда, как холода» и далее по тексту.

Он тогда потом попросил брата говорить побольше — как будто Леша и так постоянно не пиздит за двоих — рассказывать о себе, о маме, да вообще о чем угодно, видно как мог пытался сочетанием голоса и картинки компенсировать отсутствие тактильности. Леша понимал — ему самому тоже не хватало брата рядом, но он хотя бы мог привычно сканировать его настроение, физическое и моральное состояние по развороту плеч, напряженной шее, линии челюсти. Антон же все считывал тактильно и тогда буквально изводился от невозможности это сделать.

Леше тоже было сложно, ведь Антон так не только улавливал его состояние, но и вообще был «погодным волшебником» и разгонял тучи над головой брата одним мановением руки — легким скользящим прикосновением от плеча к запястью.

Когда Антон на одном из очередных сеансов видеосвязи ворвался в кадр, размахивая билетом Таллин-Москва, Леша чуть не двинулся от радости. И нетерпения. Время с того момента, казалось, текло неохотно и до отвратительного медленно, упрямо не желая сменять один день другим. А желание видеть — нет, не так — наконец полноценно _чувствовать_ брата росло в геометрической прогрессии, и чем ближе был день и час прилета, тем невыносимее становилось ожидание.

В аэропорту Леша оказался всего лишь на два часа раньше нужного и то только благодаря Диме Тарасову, который всеми правдами и неправдами вытащил его в кафешку в центре обсудить «насущные вопросы» и удерживал его там сколько мог.

В аэропорту Леша успел намотать километраж как на хорошей тренировке, изучить все электронные табло с часами и выпить три стаканчика не особо вкусного кофе из автомата. Нетерпение и острая потребность в брате достигли апогея — кончики пальцев почти ощутимо зудели в желании уцепиться за кофту, футболку или в чем он там будет, вжать в себя, почувствовать ответное объятье; а глаза безостановочно шарили по толпе в поисках знакомой фигуры, хотя Леша и знал, что еще слишком рано.

Он уже окончательно выдохся, сполз вниз по стенке и сидел, упираясь локтями в колени и свесив голову вниз, будучи в полной готовности признать, что время окончательно остановилось и он будет ждать брата еще примерно вечность, когда перед глазами выросла пара весьма конкретных и знакомых кроссовок.

— Да ладно! — Леша моментально взвивается и тут же оказывается утянут в тиски-объятия брата. Антон вжимает его в себя так, как будто тренировался все это время не с Левадией, а как минимум командой бразильских анаконд. Леша оказывается впечатан лицом в шею брата. Носом, губами по коже, наконец чувствовать запах, слышать дыхание, ощущать брата _рядом_ всеми клетками тела. Облегчение такое колоссальное, что с губ вместо привычного «Тоха» срывается доселе практически незнакомое «Тоша».

— Дай хоть гляну на тебя, братик, — Леша несколько удивлен сам собой и со смешком пытается отстраниться, но его никуда не пускают.

— Че, за все это время не насмотрелся? — насмешливо парирует Антон, возвращая голову брата назад, потому что ему все еще мало, его изголодавшаяся тактильность требует контакта по максимуму.

— Через фейстайм не то, — невнятно бурчит Леша, но покорно утыкается лицом в шею и крепче обхватывает руками за пояс.

Они оба мысленно перекатывают это «Тоша», негласно сходясь на том, что звучит вполне себе ничего.

Пожалуй, именно тогда все начинает стремительно приближаться к грани.

Не то чтобы до этого они были очень уж далеко от нее.

Для близнецов вот уж сколько лет понятия «собственность» и «личное пространство» неактуальны на сто из ста, а все «твое-мое» — не более чем условность, помогающая распределить багаж по двум чемоданам.

А у Леши в памяти собственный не-твое-не-трогай разговор с мамой еще из подросткового возраста. Антон тогда наверное впервые пошел гулять с девочкой, гордый, светящийся, с довольной лыбой до ушей, он ускакал навстречу прогулочкам за ручку и томным сидениям на скамейке. А Леша остался один на один с незнакомой до этого смесью обиды, ревности и одиночества. Мама, поняв все по паре резких обрывистых реплик, тогда сказала ему: «Каждому свое: тебе твое, а он кому-нибудь другому». Она потом добавила что-то про то, что Антон не перестанет от этого быть ему братом, но Леша уже не особо слушал. Наверное тогда его первый раз всерьез посетила мысль, что аксиома «брат рядом» это не навсегда. Он и потом будет много раз прокручивать в голове сценарий, где появляется какая-нибудь девушка из разряда «все серьезно», Антон на ней женится, уезжает в семейную жизнь и они видятся по семейным праздникам, как какие-нибудь родственники из типичной американской комедии. Он однажды даже ляпнет это «женится» на каком-то из интервью.

Леша не знал, возможно и у Антона появлялись такие мысли, а может он никогда не загонялся по этому поводу. Они из тех близнецов, что хорошо друг друга чувствуют, но не обо всем говорят, хотя зачастую слова и вовсе не нужны.

Но девушки сменяли друг друга (Леша и сам успел пару раз влюбиться и разочароваться), а брат по-прежнему был ближе всех. Одна общая подруга даже как-то раз пошутила: «обычно парни ищут себе девушек, похожих на мам, а вы — похожих на брата». Посмеялись и забыли, но Леша пару раз ловил себя на том, что невольно сравнивает пассию с Антоном — а вот здесь бы он понял без слов, а тут обязательно поставил фильм на паузу и прошелся по недостоверно снятому эпизоду, а здесь не спрашивая пошел бы заваривать чай с мятой, медом и лимоном.

К своим «чуть-чуть за двадцать» Миранчуки уже четко — но все так же негласно — знают, что они друг с другом повязаны. С рождения и на всю жизнь. Это отношения просто другого уровня. Без страха потерять из-за глупой ссоры, без необходимости фильтровать слова и перманентного опасения ненароком задеть чужие чувства — как же их заденешь, если настолько настроен на брата, что лучше него самого знаешь, где болит. Это не знание — это практически навык, как плавание или даже ходьба: тело (сознание) действует инстинктивно, не включая осознанные разделы мозга. Тут больше чем вера, тут априорное знание, что брат никогда не предаст и не оставит. Неважно кто появится: девушка, жена, безответная влюбленность. Брат — это отдельная, особая строчка вне любых рейтингов.

Тем непривычнее Антону его ощущения после возвращения из Эстонии при знакомстве с актуальной на тот момент девушкой Леши.

После Эстонии все не то чтобы кардинально изменилось, скорее как-то неуловимо сдвинулось, сместилось относительно изначальной системы координат. Чаще объятия, больше времени наедине в съемной квартире на двоих — можно даже просто молча залипать в телефоны, соприкасаясь локтями, все равно в кайф — с губ уставшего, сонного Леши вечерами теперь нередко срывается ласково-нежное «Тоша», сочетающееся со «спокойной ночи», «не забудь поставить будильник» или «давай посмотрим что-нибудь?». Последнее, кстати, как правило заканчивается тем, что один посреди фильма засыпает, тяжело привалившись к другому, а то и оба отрубаются, сквозь сон потом спихивая ноутбук к краю кровати, и заворачиваются в плед, немного попихавшись ногами в борьбе за место. (С утра, правда, какая-нибудь конечность Антона все равно неизменно оказывается закинутой на Лешу.)

Так вот при знакомстве ревности как таковой нет, есть немного вредное, немного шутливое желание-настроение перетянуть внимание на себя, вбрасывать какие-то только им с Лешей понятные шуточки и вообще продемонстрировать (это уже больше вредное), что она может быть хоть трижды прекрасной, обворожительной и замечательной, но в этом треугольнике, которого нет, именно она будет третьей. Может, даже не лишней, но и определенно не отодвинувшей на второй план Антона.

Нет, по факту он ведет себя вполне мило с пассией брата и на самом деле вовсе не хочет как-то испортить их отношения, и даже девушка сама по себе ему вполне нравится. Антон вовсе не мудак и рад, если брату с ней хорошо.

Позже оказывается, что с демонстрацией приязни он даже переборщил: когда однажды девушка — Саша или же Маша, как там ее звали… а, точно, Даша — намекает ему, что в случае чего она не будет против попробовать с ними втроем, Антон просто пугается. Не предложения как такового — мелькающих в голове картинок их с братом в одной постели. И если Даша рисуется там смазано, расплывчато, то брат представляется даже слишком отчетливо: у Антона перед глазами стоят Лешины родинки на лопатке и тонкий шрам на локте — сами ведь лет в двенадцать торчали перед зеркалом, рассматривали друг друга, сравнивали, искали отличия помимо наиболее приметной родинки на шее. Вот, аукнулось.

Антон тогда мотает головой, отмахиваясь от непрошенных картинок и смотрит на Дашу с таким, по-видимому, отчетливым «че, бля» на лице, что она сначала корчит сложное выражение лица, а потом жмет плечами, бросив:

— Ну, а что? По статистике шестьдесят процентов близнецов пробовали взаимную мастурбацию.

Разговор на этом заканчивается, но выкинуть его из головы у Антона не выходит. Как и мелькающие картинки, возникающие стоит только мыслям свернуть в сторону от футбола и бытовых мелочей. Именно тогда Антон впервые ощущает грань. _О-грани-чение_ , то ли возникшее, то ли всегда существовавшее незаметно в их с Лешей отношениях. Он изо всех сил ведет себя как обычно, но каждое действие в сторону брата практически против воли видится ему в двух контекстах. Все вообще становится сложнее с тех пор, как проходит первый испуг осознания, что он способен думать о себе и брате в контексте одной постели. Аргументы «это неправильно», «аморально» и «так нельзя» постоянно на репите у него в голове, и, может, от постоянного повторения они так замыливаются, размываются, что их не хватает. Антон практически винит себя за это, хочет винить, но полностью не получается. Вспыхивающие в мозгу картинки и таки снящиеся ему на следующий день после разговора они втроем в одной постели с Лешей с его девушкой, вынуждают признать, что ему не противно. Думать о Леше в любом контексте, касаться его. Это же брат, единственный такой близкий человек на свете, как тут что-то может быть отвратительным? А еще в голове перманентно маячит фраза про шестьдесят процентов. Если шестьдесят пробовали, то значит они далеко не одни такие. То есть он. Не один. Такой.

В мыслях само собой то и дело проскальзывает «мы», и Антону дико непривычно отделять себя от Леши, они же всегда вместе, всегда заодно, на одной волне. Но сейчас все иначе. Сейчас по-другому нельзя. Антон не может записывать свое помешательство по умолчанию и на Лешин счет.

Сознание двоится: одна часть твердит и боится, что вот здесь брат не поймет, что вот это вот сделает то, что не смогли пока девушки и разные клубы/страны — разделит их; а вторая не верит, просто не может допустить, что существует хоть что-то, из-за чего Леша может его оставить. Они же близнецы, повязаны на всю жизнь, помните?

Но находиться рядом с братом становится сложно. Ему становится мало, мало касаний, мало брата. Хочется больше, ближе. Нельзя. Антону нужно держать дистанцию — мало того, что у Леши вообще-то девушка сейчас есть, но и вообще то, что подсознание-сознание Антона допускает возможность каких-то иных отношений с братом, нежели те, что есть, еще не значит…

Ничего еще не значит.

Антон теперь видит грань и почти рефлекторно отшатывается подальше. Но в то же время понимает, что нужно бы вести себя как обычно. А обычно — это как? Раньше Антон просто следовал за порывами, делал что хочется, никак не отслеживая и не анализируя — а что же он конкретно делает. У него так больше не выходит.

Глупо было надеяться, что Леша ничего не заметит.

Леша же всегда все _видит._ Замечает задумчивые паузы, в которых Антон теперь постоянно проваливается в свои мысли, быстро потом встряхиваясь и возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Чаще обычного чувствует на себе взгляды брата. А перед каждым касанием у Антона теперь маленькая пауза, в половину, в четверть секунды, словно он что-то оценивает, что-то решает для себя, и только потом касается. Еще он больше обычного убивается на тренировках, и хоть и хочется списать это на закономерное стремление прогрессировать, догнать брата на футбольном поле, но не выходит. Что-то изменилось, и Леша чувствует, что это не дает Антону покоя.

Однажды вечером он просто кладет руку на плечо собирающемуся уйти в комнату брату и молча кивает в сторону кресел, зная, что его поймут.

Они сидят напротив, между ними — ничего, ни стола, ни даже мало-мальского журнального столика. И все вроде как обычно — сидят близко, чуть коленками не стукаются, пялятся друг на друга, пытаясь до начала разговора как можно больше понять без слов, но Леша чувствует, _видит_ , что что-то не так. Антон напряжен, еле заметно, почти неуловимо, но поза выдает: плечи сведены, выдвинуты вперед, словно бы Антон хотел податься ближе, но сидит он глубоко в кресле, как будто пытался отодвинуться на максимум.

Смотрят глаза в глаза. Взгляд у Антона какой-то другой, Леша удивлен — не может сходу разобрать, что за эмоция. А глаза больные, уставшие, вымотанные совершенно, Леша у брата такие видел, когда он в Эстонии играл, но там-то ясно в чем дело было, а здесь? Антон смотрит, как будто в чем-то себя винит, и одновременно — как будто впервые видит Лешу. Точнее — словно смотрит на него другими глазами.

— Рассказывай, — спасение утопающих дело рук самих утопающих, а с братом они всегда тонут вместе, так что Леше нужно знать.

— Да нечего рассказывать, нормально все, — Антон заранее знает, что съехать не выйдет. Если Леша заметил, что с братом что-то творится, и по своей внутренней шкале присвоил этому оценку «стоит прямого разговора», то можно сушить весла — докопается.

— Не пизди, — у них своя система кодовых слов и сигналов. Леша знает, что Антон будет отнекиваться еще пару-тройку раз, что означает не отсутствие доверия и желания разговаривать, а лишь тяжесть темы и степень, в которой она ебет Тохе мозг.

— Ничего серьезного, — Антон предпринимает вторую заранее обреченную попытку. Вывалить все прямо — выше его сил. Сказать хоть что-то — придется. (Ир)рациональный страх, что если его и не оттолкнут, то как прежде всё все равно быть не сможет, смыкает губы, и Антон отчаянно тянет время.

— Ага, ты поэтому на тренировках так убиваешься, да? — Леша говорит легко, практически со смешком, давая понять, что, во-первых, заметил, а во-вторых — не осуждает брата.

— Просто стараюсь, — вот сейчас Антон даже почти не пиздит. Он правда старается уделять больше внимания тренировкам, а то, что появилась дополнительная мотивация окунаться в футбол с головой, так это почти плюс.

— Тош, — в ход идет запрещенный прием, Леша подается вперед, кладет руку брату на плечо, на автомате поглаживая большим пальцем кожу, и мягко качает головой, мол «не-а, не прокатит».

— Да блин, просто говорил с Дашей, — Антон начинает только благодаря руке на плече, смысл которой «давай, ты можешь мне сказать, я же всегда рядом» четко транслируется Лешей — он это умеет.

Упоминание девушки заставляет Лешу мимолетно поморщиться — последнее время у них не ладится.

— Знаешь, давай не будем, — Антон, видимо, истолковывает выражение лица Леши по-своему, — я правда не хочу никак влиять на ваши отношения, там фигня была, я просто загрузился чет немного, пройдет, — Антон улыбается, накрыв на секунду руку брата на плече своей.

Леша подвисает на пару секунд, но потом кивает и тянется вперед, чтобы приобнять Антона в еще одной попытке успокоить. Это ж насколько ему некомфортно говорить, что он так вцепился в возможность уйти от разговора. Лешу немного царапает это нежелание брата поделиться, но упоминание Даши приносит мысль, что, возможно, все завязано на ее ревности или, наоборот, может у Тохи тот же Лешин страх, что девушка займет его место в отношениях с братом. И это как ни странно слегка успокаивает. Потому что это делает объяснимым и понятным молчание брата. В любом случае, Леша не хочет сейчас дальше выпытывать у брата подробности — свежи воспоминания о собственных не дающих покоя мыслях. Лучше он поговорит с Дашей и постарается выяснить у нее, что же это был за разговор.

Антон все же рад, что брат не стал докапываться до настоящей причины, хоть и понимает, что это только отсрочка: Леша теперь наверняка будет выспрашивать об упомянутом разговоре у Даши. Антон не очень хорошо ее знает, но судя по «прямолинейности» в их последнем разговоре, она и Леши стесняться особо не будет и расскажет. А вот как она это преподнесет… вопрос открытый. Антон, наверное, даже пожалел бы, что не сказал все сам, но понимает — не смог бы. Сейчас — точно нет.

***

Разговор с Дашей не пошел с самого начала: она явно на что-то обижалась и подавала все через призму претензии, а Леша приехал уставший и был не в настроении гадать, в чем он накосячил и его ли вообще косяк.

— Я не пойму, ты ко мне приехал тут одолжение сделать? Мол посмотрите какой я герой, весь такой уставший, заебанный через пол-Москвы к бабе своей приехал? Так я не тренировка, посещение не обязательно! — у раздраженной Даши голос становится слишком высоким, Леша дергает плечом — вот блин, хотел же спокойного вечера.

— Даш, спокойно. Да, я устал, но я приехал, потому что хотел тебя увидеть и еще поговорить о Тохе, — Леша предпринимает новую попытку избежать ссоры.

— «Поговорить о Тохе», ясно. Везде твой Антон, мне иногда кажется, что он даже в нашей постели третий, — Даша бросает фразочку «на отъебись», но на тормозах ее уже не спустишь.

— Так, давай вот без этого, — голос Леши становится ощутимо жестче, — Антон мой брат. О чем вы с ним разговаривали, что он грузится ходит какой день? — спокойный вечер отменяется, тогда давайте сразу к делу.

— А что ж твой любимый братец сам тебе не сказал? Неужто захотел оставить между нами с ним? — Даша тянет фразу медово, накручивает локон на палец с лукавой улыбкой, но все это пропитано таким ядом, что Леше почти рефлекторно хочется отшатнуться.

В нем резко вспыхивает злость пополам с ревностью, и он не успевает отследить четко ни причину, ни направленность эмоций.

Как же это разительно отличается от разговора с Тохой.

— О чем. Вы. Говорили?! — Леша давит, чеканит слова, потому что эмоции начинают выходить из-под контроля, а потребность знать правду уже важнее заботы о чужих чувствах.

— Да из-за тебя все! У тебя постоянно один Антон в голове — есть он рядом, нет, не важно! Я думала, вот он вернется откуда там, из Эстонии своей, вы увидитесь, поговорите, и все окей, а стало только хуже! Мне кажется, я на каком-то соревновании, которое просто невозможно выиграть, потому что первый априори Антон. Да и плевать, я даже согласна была быть на втором месте, но такое ощущение, что он для тебя не просто первый, а, сука, единственный! — у Даши руки сжаты в кулаки, а в голосе звенит обида и упрек. — Ты даже иногда зовешь его во сне, — интонации становятся тише и насквозь пропитываются горечью. — Я предложила ему попробовать втроем, думала может ты хоть так свой гештальт закроешь, — голова гордо задрана, глаза прищурены, но подбородок мелко-мелко дрожит, выдавая Дашу целиком и полностью.

Леша стоит молча — ошарашен, такого он точно не ожидал. Злость и ревность утекли сквозь пальцы, вытесненные шоком. И не ясно ведь отчего ступор больше — от того, как все, оказывается, выглядит со стороны, или от ахуя, что Даше вообще пришло в голову позвать брата к ним третьим, или от двух-трехсекундных отрывков, проигрывающихся в голове после предыдущей мысли.

Леша не знает с чем разбираться в первую очередь, о чем думать и как себя теперь вести, но понимает, что находиться в квартире Даши больше не хочет. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Даша, — качает головой без всякого выражения. Не окрик и не осуждение, Леша вообще не очень понимает, что хотел этим сказать. Он качает головой, спотыкается, подбирая рюкзак, и пятится, выходя из комнаты, после чего разворачивается и уходит из квартиры без единого слова, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Не место и не время, чтобы ставить точки, но Леше нужно сейчас одиночество.

Он едет до дома с приличным крюком, потому что руль дает возможность сконцентрироваться только на дороге, откинув все остальные мысли. Бросив машину на стоянке, Леша еще какое-то время сидит на лавочке под окнами, пожалев на секунду, что не курит. Мысли в голове все еще путаются, скачут с одного на другое: теперь ясно из-за чего грузится Тоха, но что с этим делать? И что делать с отношениями с Дашей? А если бы он согласился… Перед глазами все еще мелькают кадры, и в мозг лезут неуместные вопросы: интересно, а в постели он тоже любит кусаться и агрессивные поцелуи перед самым пиком? Антон же наверняка еще более тактильный чем обычно… Господи, о чем он вообще думает?

По итогу Леша просто поднимается наверх, так ни с чем толком и не разобравшись. Открывший дверь Антон сначала удивлен, а потом, сложив, видимо, два и два, коротко уточняет:

— Поссорились?

— Вроде того, — Леша отвечает невнятно и, поддавшись порыву, обнимает брата.

Антон обхватывает руками в ответ, в один момент настраиваясь на брата, и расслабляется, словно поддаваясь Леше и превращаясь в большую мягкую жмякательную игрушку-антистресс. После всяких ссор, разборок и выяснений отношений с другими людьми Леша особенно остро ценит то понимание, что есть у них с братом.

Но оно не спасает от преследующих несколько дней мыслей: Леша не может перестать думать о словах Даши и том, как на ее предложение отреагировал Антон. Неужели брат и правда занимает настолько много места в его жизни, или же это просто глупая женская ревность? А Антон? Ну, допустим, понятно, почему он отказался: вряд ли он отреагировал иначе, чем сам Леша — тот же шок, испуг и отторжение. Но что конкретно до сих пор не дает ему покоя? Метания — рассказать брату или умолчать? Или он думает, что тот разговор что-то изменил между ними с Лешей? Леша на самом деле и сам не уверен, что будет воспринимать Антона абсолютно по-прежнему. «Ты иногда зовешь его во сне». Зачем? Вроде как кошмары ему последнее время не снились… И еще эти слова про «соревнование», Леша же особо не сравнивал Дашу с Антоном… или нет? Если даже и не сравнивал, то теперь в голову лезут десятки сравнений, почему-то на автомате построенных на принципах «а вот Антон бы» и «совсем не как Антон», словно он — своеобразная точка отсчета в личной системе координат Леши.

Антон явно понимает, что Леша знает теперь в чем дело, но ни один из них не поднимает эту тему, и они все ходят вокруг друг друга кругами, пытаясь каждый прощупать почву и понять — а что-то изменилось? А можно вести себя друг с другом как раньше?

Негласно каждый пытается убедить себя, что это просто забавный и нелепый эпизод, который можно быстро перешагнуть и спокойно идти дальше, но не выходит. Не получается ни забыть, ни перешагнуть, и вся привычно-отработанная, выстроенная система сыпется, ползет по наклонной, и начавшись с маленького камушка собирает по пути целый камнепад, в котором самое страшное — что он может быть только с одной стороны.

Леше в один момент это надоедает. Он хочет себе же доказать, что все в порядке и все как прежде (хотя с Дашей не общался уже неделю и эта их затянувшаяся пауза уже больше начинает напоминать остановку), и поэтому предлагает брату глянуть вечером фильм. _Как обычно._

Но все это «обычно» рушится с первых же минут, потому что у них, сука, дис-тан-ци-я. Особенно это заметно со стороны тактильного Тоши, который тщательно держит руки при себе и, видимо, уделяет этому внимания едва ли не больше, чем самому фильму. Они вроде все так же перебрасываются комментариями и стебут глупые моменты, но это постоянное взаимное оценивание ситуации, контроль происходящего рушат всю атмосферу. Они бодрятся как могут, но фильм как назло оказывается на редкость скучный, и под самую концовку братья все-таки отрубаются, разделенные железобетонной преградой сантиметров в десять-пятнадцать пустого пространства.

***

Сознание полусонное, Леша не совсем осознает где находится, пытается подняться, но чужая рука мягко толкает его обратно на подушки, а следом за ней к губам прижимаются теплые губы, успокаивающе целуя. Тут же накатывает облегчение — это же Тоша, похоже опять они заснули на середине фильма в обнимку. Леша подкатывается поближе, сонно щуря глаза, и утыкается носом в ложбинку между плечом и шеей. Хорошо. Уютно. Тоша подтаскивает плед повыше, укрывая обоих, и тут же запускает руку под него, проходясь рукой по ребрам и соскальзывая ей на спину. Леша ворочается, и под губами так удобно оказывается ключица, что он не может отказать себе в удовольствии слегка-слегка укусить, больше обозначая легкое прикосновение зубов, чем действительно кусая, под аккомпанемент на секунду сбившегося дыхания брата. Леша смотрит вверх сквозь ресницы, ловит играющую на Тошиных губах улыбку и тянется сцеловать ее. Спокойно. Хорошо.

Звук. Резкий, неприятный. Леша жмурится и трясет головой. Открывает глаза. Мысль одна — выключить чертов звук. Тянется на ощупь к тумбочке, скользит пальцами по экрану. Тишина. Леша с десяток секунд тупо сидит на кровати, борясь с непреодолимым желанием снова уснуть и не совсем собственно понимая, зачем он это делает. Спать нельзя. А почему? Так. Звенел будильник. Точно, будильник. Значит… время вставать? А зачем? Еще пятисекундная пауза. Точно, тренировка. На задворках сознания вертится какое-то ощущение, практически послевкусие. Греющее, домашнее, спокойно-радостное. Леше никак сначала не удается ухватить за кончик, взять в толк отчего же оно, а потом в голове всплывает — он сам, брат рядом, утренне-ленивый поцелуй… Леша резко оборачивается: да, Антон вот он, дрыхнет отвернувшись спиной, вцепившись обеими руками в подушку, да, опять они отрубились посреди фильма, но остальное… Все остальное сон, да. Всего лишь сон. Грудь обжигает легкое разочарование.

Леша продолжает вглядываться в спящего брата — тот всегда спал крепче и, когда они жили в интернате, Леша обожал будить брата, запрыгивая на его кровать с криком «Тоха, подъем» — и замечает и морщинку между бровей, и намертво сжимающие наволочку пальцы. Постфактум отмечает и то, что проснувшись не пришлось скидывать с себя его грабли, а значит Антон всю ночь спал отвернувшись.

Что там Леша хотел себе доказать?

Леша кладет руку Антону на плечо с негромким «хэй» и слегка сжимает. Брат что-то недовольно мычит и пытается закопаться в плед, но Леша настойчив: он тормошит брата, пока тот не повернется к нему лицом и не разлепит глаза.

— Доброе утро, — у Антона со сна голос хриплый, а речь не очень внятная.

— Утро, Тош, — Лешу улыбает эта очаровательная сонная неуклюжесть, но время больше не терпит, так что он уходит в душ, подмигнув брату напоследок.

Он потом еще все утро крутит-прокручивает в голове свой сон. Там все было так…спокойно, естественно, даже правильно в каком-то смысле. Ни одного из них там не беспокоило, что рядом — брат, что «нельзя» и «аморально», ничего вообще не имело значения. Там просто рядом был самый близкий человек на свете, там просто было хо-ро-шо. Леша никогда до этого не задумывался о том, что с Антоном может быть хорошо во всех смыслах, что по теплоте, доверию и пониманию он выигрывает у всех, кто был рядом с Лешей. А главное — Леша никогда не задумывался, что Антон действительно может заменить ему всех, стоит только послать все остальное к черту.

***

Они едут на сборы перед началом нового сезона в Премьер-Лиге. Автобус комфортный, а дорога даже не очень плоха, но Антону в отличие от брата никак не удается заснуть. Леше-то привычно играть в основе, а для Антона это будет первый матч после аренды, ему волнительно и слегка нервно, а при попытке смежить веки перед глазами начинают прокручиваться десятки вариантов игры. Поэтому он сначала пытается читать с телефона, но из-за тряски строчки прыгают перед глазами, и загруженную книгу приходится отложить. Внимание автоматически переключается на брата — они привычно сели вместе, и Антона радует, что хотя бы такие базовые вещи остались неизменными. Леша спит, приоткрыв рот и неудобно свесив голову на бок — вот дебил, у него же потом шея просто отвалится! Антон аккуратно протягивает ладонь и подталкивает Лешу в плечо, чтобы тот своей дурной головой свалился на плечо брату — Антон умеет касаться так, чтобы брат под его руками не просыпался. Хотя раньше Леша бы сам внаглую тыкнул брата в бок и заявил, что собирается спать, так что — изволь освободить площадь-с, братик.

У них вроде как установилось шаткое, опасливое и молчаливое равновесие, когда они оба успешно не замечают наличие слона в комнате, но при этом обходят его по дуге и изо всех сил стараются не задеть. Антону мало брата, он отчаянно скучает по прежней легкой беззаботности и свободе взаимодействия, поэтому сейчас просто смотрит на Лешу, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла и тяжести на плече. С такого ракурса черты лица ему особо не видно, но все равно понятно, какое расслабленное, умиротворенное выражение лица у спящего брата. Антон внезапно думает, что у Леши красивые руки — с длинными пальцами и ярко выраженными костяшками. Руки у него ухоженнее — никаких заусенцев и обломанных ногтей, что и неудивительно: Антон из них двоих всегда был более безалаберным, а Леша — вдумчивым и тщательным в мелочах. Степень отличия небольшая — окружающим едва ли заметно, но для самих братьев разница всегда была очевидна.

Тактильный контакт и тихое медленное дыхание под ухом постепенно усыпляют и самого Антона.

***

Ночью после тренировки у Антона сводит ноги. Он распахивает глаза от острой, пронизывающей, колкой боли и кричит сквозь сжатые зубы — удержать звук в груди спросонья не выходит, выдержки хватает только вполовину приглушить громкость, чтобы не перебудить полкоманды за соседними стенками. Но Леша, разумеется, просыпается — подскакивает практически одновременно с Антоном и слетает с собственной кровати, чтобы в три шага оказаться рядом. Ущипнуть каменные мышцы не выходит, а проверенный на поле метод надавить на ступню, пригибая ее к ноге, не срабатывает — такие ночные судороги у Антона всегда сильнее возникающих от переутомления во время матча. Леша тратит время на то, чтобы метнуться в ванную за аптечкой, в которой всегда на такие случаи есть булавка, а Антон мечется на кровати, отчаянно кусая губы. Два быстрых точных укола в середину мышцы, и Антон, наконец, может сесть на кровати, хотя руки все еще подрагивают, а по ногам гуляют волны остаточной боли. Тоша шумно дышит, а Леша чувствует, как колотится собственное сердце: вроде бы ничего смертельно-экстренного, это уже бывало и, увы, наверняка еще повторится, а выброс адреналина такой, что о возвращении в кровать и новой попытке уснуть не хочется даже думать. Леша еще на полкорпуса поворачивается к брату и тянется к нему, укладывая руки на плечи и утыкаясь лбом в висок. Руки Тоши обвиваются вокруг ребер и притягивают его ближе к себе. Они на пару успокаивают дыхание и пульс, цепляясь друг за друга, и в такие моменты ничто не важно: ни то, что между ними происходит (или не происходит), ни недомолвки и неловкости, ни появившаяся дистанция, при попытках сократить которую они неизменно натыкаются на грань, которую страшно переступить. Просто когда одному нужна помощь другого, все остальное теряет значение.

— Леш, — тихо зовет Антон не шевелясь.

— М? — Леше тоже не хочется отстраняться.

— Спасибо.

Ответа здесь никакого не требуется, да и сама благодарность вовсе не нужна, но оба понимают, сколько других смыслов лежит за этим «спасибо», и от этого теплеет в груди.

— Нужно граблями твоими заняться, — размыкать объятья не хочется, но ноги — профинструмент футболиста, и если Тоха хочет более-менее нормально себя чувствовать с утра на тренировке, то икры нужно обработать разогревающей мазью, и Леше собственно плевать, что брат думает по этому поводу.

Антон, впрочем, необходимость понимает и, несколько расстроенно вздохнув, выпускает Лешу. Ходить, благо, далеко не надо, аптечка все еще валяется тут же на краю кровати, и Леша, недолго покопавшись, достает из нее троксевазин и упаковку влажных салфеток. Спасибо маме, которая вбила им в голову привычку первым делом собирать аптечку, а потом уже все остальное. Антон тянет руки за мазью, но Леша, нагло отпихнув плечом одну руку брата, выдавливает по порции им обоим. Леша растирает правую ногу, Антон — левую. Они перебрасываются шутками про то, что практики у них вдвое больше, чем у остальных футболистов, а значит они вдвое быстрее смогут подрабатывать массажистами, и дело на пенсию уже есть. Закончив с мазью и вытерев руки, братья не сговариваясь подпихивают длинную гостиничную подушку повыше и сами вытягиваются на кровати. Это полуторка — лежать приходится почти вплотную. Они еще с полчаса трепятся о всякой ерунде, обсуждают базу, товарищей по команде, тренера и новые идиотские правила от федерации, а потом сон все-таки берёт своё, и кажется само собой разумеющимся, что к себе Лёша уже не возвращается, отрубаясь рядом с братом.

С утра ему приходится скидывать с себя Тошины руки и ноги, и, матерясь вполголоса, тащиться к своей тумбочке выключать будильник.

***

Они привычно — то есть негласно и не сговариваясь — пускают все на самотек. После той ночи, с судорогами и полуночными разговорами в одной постели, обоим становится очевидно: что бы ни творилось на душе и какие бы мысли ни атаковали голову — с братом рядом легче чем без. И плевать на все картинки и кадры, черт с ними. Неважно, что к беспечному и беззаботному «до» вряд ли уже выйдет вернуться. Просто они не могут, не умеют поодиночке.

Антон первое время еще настороже, косится, ждет подвоха, ждет, что брат все-таки вытащит его на Серьезный Разговор с большой буквы, но Леша не настаивает, и Антон постепенно успокаивается. А Леша на самом деле просто не знает, что говорить, не знает, о чем спрашивать. Потому что разговор — это назвать вещи своими именами, а оба пока выбирают игнорировать само существование «вещей», что уж тут говорить об именах.

Только игнор такой не от всего помогает. Не помогает Леше, например, не видеть, какой Антон _красивый_. Нет, он и раньше, конечно, знал, что они с братом вполне себе ничего — что не мешало в моменты раздражения обращаться к Тохе на «эй ты, урод», что непременно вызывало у того приступ ржача, мол «это ты щас себя или меня так назвал» — но только теперь он на самом деле замечает: Антон красивый. С обаятельной улыбкой, которая ему чертовски идет, и хитрым прищуром глаз. Вообще не таким, как у самого Леши. Взгляд, кстати, постоянно цепляется за их разницу. Если бы кто-то попросил, Леша едва ли бы смог внятно словами сформулировать что-то помимо очевидных всем прически-родинки-щетины, но на деле он видит куда больше. Эта разница очень тонкая, почти неуловимая, возможно даже, что вся она заключается в том факте, что знание личности накладывает отпечаток на восприятие внешности, а уж по этому показателю восприятие Леши искажено максимально, но это не так важно. Важнее, что Антон — красивый, и Леша не может теперь не любоваться.

Леша и раньше глаз не отрывал от брата, а теперь смотрит еще больше. Антон кожей чувствует эти взгляды: внимательные, задумчивые, изучающие, а изредка ему даже кажется, что и голодные. И от таких взглядов спину продирает мурашками, и пальцы чешутся ухватить братика за подбородок и заставить в глаза глядеть, чтобы прямо все, чтобы по ним читать, по мышцам под пальцами и по ритму дыхания, всеми органами чувств вникнуть, разобраться, рас-про-бо-вать.

А двигаются ж они синхронно, не только на поле — в жизни. Антон ухватит Лешу за подбородок, и тот мгновенно расслабится, последует за рукой, послушно повернет голову в сторону, замрет, пока рука брата легким движением не вернет им взгляд глаза в глаза. Близко. На грани. Чересчур.

Поэтому Антон этого и не делает. Но в удовольствии похлопать по плечу, приобнять, ткнуться лбом между лопаток или мимоходом провести рукой по колену себе не отказывает. Тактильность, знаете ли, требует.

А требует она с каждым днем все больше. Когда после дерби с ЦСКА, уже дома, на квартире, Антон замечает у Леши под лопаткой, на боку и бедре темные синяки — армейцы играли жестко, и они с сокомандниками не раз пропахали собой газон — то как на стенку налетает. Залипает конкретно: хочется коснуться, обвести пальцами по контуру, погладить, _ощутить_ эти следы игры на коже брата. И одновременно — вызвериться, нарычать, наехать на всех тех, кто посмел толкать, хватать за футболку, бить по ногам и сваливать на газон.

Позволяет себе только взять мазь и безапелляционно вытолкать брата на самое освещенное место в квартире, чтобы без помех обработать кровоподтеки.

Руки подрагивают, слегка, совсем чуть-чуть, а Антон упорно не обращает на это внимания, со всей доступной ему аккуратностью проходясь мазью по поврежденным участкам. Ему не нужно дожидаться шипения Леши, чтобы понять, где особенно больно или где он надавил слишком сильно, Антон понимает это раньше, по дернувшимся или напрягшимся мышцам под его руками — прямой канал передачи информации, от кожи к коже. А Леша, паршивец, сам как будто нарывается, подставляется рукам, и все будто бы просто чтобы брату было удобнее, а Антону другое чудится и проще от этого вообще не становится. До трясучки хочется задержаться руками дольше необходимого, и Антон не уверен, насколько у него получается не поддаваться этому желанию. Чтобы обработать бедро приходится опуститься на одно колено, и когда рука с прохладной мазью касается кожи, они пересекаются взглядами. Почти случайно — снизу вверх, сверху вниз. У Леши взгляд какой-то открыто-уязвимый, трогательный; про свой Антон старается не думать. В жар бросает внезапно, и глаза отвести почти не выходит — только холодящая кожу мазь не дает потерять ощущение реальности. Антон усилием воли опускает голову, стараясь переключить внимание, наскоро — но все же тщательно — заканчивает обрабатывать брату ногу и поднимается, тут же отходя на пару шагов.

Вдох-выдох.

Спокойно.

Леша замер каменным изваянием имени самого себя посреди комнаты — ни движения, голова повернута чуть в сторону. Антон сбегает в ванную мыть руки. Когда возвращается, брат уже убирает мазь в аптечку, а аптечку в холодильник и, белозубо улыбнувшись, кивает Антону — спасибо что помог, брат.

Лешу после будто зацикливает: ему потом раз за разом снится та сцена, снится, как он смотрит на Тошу сверху вниз, завороженно, следит за тем, как ресницы, опускаясь, отбрасывают на щеки ровный темный полукруг тени. Брат в этот момент пронзительно, почти жертвенно красив, умел бы — зарисовал. А потом тот поднимает взгляд — и Леша наконец чувствует, как брата практически трясет, глаза в момент становятся сумасшедшими почти, не виси над головой Леши лампа — зрачок наверняка нагнал бы радужку. В реальности Леша стоял в ступоре и не сделал ровным счетом ни-че-го, а во сне он каждый раз тянет руку, намереваясь коснуться и провести пальцами по шее, но не успевает. Сон обрывается, когда до желанной цели остается пару мгновений. Каждый чертов раз. Леша уже почти готов сходить к какому-нибудь гипнотизеру, чтобы пообщаться со своим подсознанием с полчасика и выяснить, за что же оно, сука, так ему мстит.

— Лешка, Леша, Леш-шаа, — сквозь тягучий и вязкий, изводящий, почти уже ставший привычным сон Лешу настойчиво пытается дозваться тихий обеспокоенный голос. Фигура брата растворяется во всплывающей темноте, Леша еле-еле раскрывает глаза, пару раз моргает, не понимая, почему не получается провалиться обратно в сон, где он опять, опять не успел дотянуться до брата! А потом он все-таки смотрит перед собой. Там Антон.

— Тоша-а, — мысль в голове одна: дотронуться, вот сейчас, пока он не исчез, не растворился в воздухе. И Леша ни о чем не думает, когда тянет руку и кладет ее брату на шею. Чужая кожа под пальцами еще никогда не чувствовалась так нужно, так одуряюще-правильно, _так_. Леша со слегка заторможенной, облегченной улыбкой гладит пальцами шею, трогает, касается — наконец-то успел.

— Леш, — от тихого чуточку хриплого голоса продирает мурашками, а чужая рука накрывает руку, заставляя замереть, — ты чего?

— А… ты что здесь? — Леша наконец врубается в ситуацию и порывается отдернуть руку, но ему не дают, прижимая ладонь обратно, и он сдается, оставляя ее где лежит и борясь с накатывающей неловкостью.

— Я проснулся, пошел попить и услышал, как ты меня зовешь, — Тоша тяжело сглатывает, как будто у него пересохло в горле, и как-то странно смотрит. — Сначала подумал, что разбудил, а ты это, оказывается, во сне, — он все еще не повышает голос — хотя теперь-то в квартире уж точно будить некого — и руку не отдает, кинестетик чертов. — Так че снилось-то, че звал?

— Хуй знает, муть какая-то, — Леша поддерживает тихий тон разговора: хоть нет шансов, что брат не просечет его пиздеж, но есть надежда, что он решит не выспрашивать.

А потом он все же не сдерживается и добавляет:

— Наверно ты был нужен, вот и звал, — это не ложь и не совсем правда, и толковать это можно сотней различных способов, но это все равно искренне до дрогнувших пальцев на шее и неловко-кривоватой улыбки самыми уголками губ.

Вместо ответа Тоша наклоняется еще ниже и сгребает Лешу в объятия, нагло просовывая руки между спиной и подушкой. Леша в ответ обхватывает рукой за шею, проскользив ладонью по коже, и цепляется второй за натянутую на лопатках футболку. За прикрытыми веками тут же вспыхивают кадры, как Леша прячет лицо между шеей и плечом брата и влажно ведет губами по коже под аккомпанемент громкого выдоха у себя за спиной, или как Тоша перестает держать свой вес на локтях и опускается, вдавливая Лешу собой в кровать так, чтобы чувствовать соприкосновение всей кожей. И это все так близко, этого всего так много, после стольких выматывающих своей незавершенностью снов, что Леша почти готов поспособствовать претворению в жизнь одной из картинок под веками, но дорогой братик и тут в самый неподходящий момент выскальзывает из рук:

— Ну что, братец, остаться мне с тобой, а то вдруг опять понадоблюсь? — у отстранившегося Тоши толика ехидцы в голосе и в глазах смешинки, но при этом очевидна спрятанная за ними тревожная внимательность — дай знак, что вопрос серьезный, и он останется, без подъебок и стеба, готовый помочь всем чем может.

— Да пошел ты, — Леша пихает его в плечо и ржет: момент растворился в воздухе, а брат у него скотина, хоть и все-таки и самая лучшая.

Антон выметается из комнаты Леши и приваливается лбом к стене, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, чтобы справиться с непонятным желанием то ли садануть кулаком в стену, то ли вернуться к Леше и уже не выпустить его из рук. Рука брата на шее, это тягучее ласковое «Тоша» со сна: рецепторы просто взбесились. Хотелось того, чего нельзя, а все аргументы почему нет с каждой секундой звучали все менее весомо. И так уже уступил себе: удержал руку на шее, позволив покайфовать от того, что брат потянулся первым (в кои-то веки). И ведь честно — честно (!) — хотел потом отпустить, закончить разговор, пойти попытаться уснуть — или наоборот, не спать, не ясно, что было бы лучшим решением — намеревался оставить Лешино вихляние на его совести, но тот вдруг ляпнул это свое «нужен». И ведь вроде и так он знал, и оба они знали, что нужны друг другу, что повязаны и зациклены, но высказанное, прозвучавшее, это резануло по всем органам чувств так, что Антон не мог не отреагировать. А там почуял, что сейчас последние предохранители сорвет, и рванулся что было сил. Что было силы воли. Вырвался. И сейчас Антон впервые так четко осознает, что все, прошли, закончились те времена, когда можно было безнаказанно завалить на кровать без всякой неправильной мысли, побороться или защекотать до сорванного голоса. Когда не было никакой грани. Ну или они ее просто не замечали, что, собственно, в конечном счете одно и то же.

У Антона вырывается обреченный стон сквозь зубы, и рука таки впечатывается в стену — вполовину не так сильно, как хочется, но хоть что-то.

Антон не слишком много читал ни сейчас, ни в детстве — куда уж там, вечно с братом и мячом то на поле, то в городской коробке. Но еще ребенком, лет в тринадцать, он прочел таки «Детей капитана Гранта» — большая книга в красивой красной обложке, подаренная кем-то из родственников. Ему запомнился один момент оттуда: команда Дункана опрокинула в океан бочки с жиром, чтобы успокоить на миг волны и пройти в гавань, но это была лишь секунда покоя и освободившийся океан разбушевался за ними еще сильнее прежнего. Но только стремительному кораблю хватило той секунды, чтобы оказаться в безопасности, а Антон ощущает себя утлой лодкой без парусов и весел посреди шторма. После короткого момента относительной легкости в общении с братом, когда удавалось игнорировать _пограничное_ и закрывать глаза на собственные порывы, все становится еще хуже, чем в начале.

Разум твердит: не примет, не поймет, нельзя такое принять, это же _ни в какие ворота_ , это уже не братское, не допустимое. А чувствуется все иначе: не укладывается внутри, что брат может отвернуться, не складывается картинка, ощутить не выходит, представить. Воображение бьется о тупик что так, что эдак, пробуксовывает, отказываясь рисовать реальность _за гранью_ , которую Антона так и тянет переступить. Горизонт событий, мать его. Он не может до конца поверить ни разуму, ни ощущениям, и поэтому топчется на месте.

Леша постоянно рядом и его постоянно _мало_. Трогать хочется уже не только руками — губами. Не хлопнуть ладонью по колену — провести до бедра с нажимом. Не ткнуться лбом между лопаток — прикусить выпирающие позвонки, выдохнув жарко на кожу. Не пихнуть в плечо после тренировки — вжать в стену собственным весом, наплевав на открытую дверь и тонкие стены.

Он один раз так почти срывается.

***

Утро выдается отвратительным, Антон просыпается с единственным желанием накрыться одеялом с головой и уснуть снова на ближайшую этак вечность. Все с самого начала идет не так. Мерзкая промозглая серость за окном, невовремя закончившееся молоко для кофе, слишком долго копошащийся брат — все вызывает лишь глухое раздражение. На улице почему-то воняет гнилью и куревом, взгляд цепляется за разводы бензина на лужах и брошенные окурки. Холодно и погано — тренировка и лично Палыч кажутся чуть ли не кровными врагами.

Усталость накопилась еще с двух прошлых выездных матчей, которые оказались почти подряд, а он гоняет нещадно и снова чем-то недоволен. Антона это злит — тому же Игнатьеву косяки на поле проще сходят с рук, а Антон спиной чует пристальный взгляд и уверен, что каждый промах здесь может обернуться скамейкой запасных на следующем матче. Они отрабатывают взаимодействие в треугольнике полузащитников с Лешей и Игорем. Игра не складывается. Денисов сам не может нормально открыться, но орет на Антона, якобы тот не переводит мяч ему на правый фланг. Антон огрызается в ответ, пока не подоспевает Леха, который призывает их — его — успокоиться. Он пытается сработать буфером, что только больше бесит Антона, потому что не он тут, блять, бросается предъявами на ровном месте. В итоге все трое, сжав зубы, расходятся по позициям, но игре это особо не помогает. В конце концов Палыч плюет и гонит всех с поля. Брат догоняет Антона на бровке.

— Тох, че за хуйня, а? — Леша сначала кладет руку на плечо, но когда Антон ее раздраженно сбрасывает, продолжая идти, психует и хватает сильнее, останавливая и разворачивая к себе. — Че ты на поле за хренью страдаешь?

— Я там играю, если не заметил, — Антон скрещивает руки на груди и замирает, поджав губы: окей, разговор так разговор.

— Уж я-то заметил. Хули ты с Игорем общий язык найти не можешь? В команде важна коммуникация, — Леша сообщает прописную истину с видом французского просветителя, не меньше.

— А ты тут самый умный нашелся, да? — Антон и так на взводе, а упоминание Денисова нервирует еще сильнее. Леша, блять, на чьей стороне вообще?

— Поумнее некоторых, блин. Оставляй свое хуевое настроение за пределами поля, мы в треугольнике должны работать, а ты стопоришь, — Леша практически игнорирует реплику брата, заканчивая мысль.

— Я стопорю? — Антон ненавидит, когда Леша начинает включать «старшего брата», а учитывая тему и контекст это вообще доводит его до ручки. — А не пошел бы ты… в раздевалку. Посидите там со своим Игорем, наладите «коммуникацию», замечательно потом в основе на пару сыграете, — Антон чудом сдерживается, чтобы не послать брата нахуй прямым текстом, а язвительные интонации убрать и не пытается.

— Если ты так дальше продолжишь, то и придется! — Леша не выдерживает и пихает Антона, заставляя отступить на пару шагов. — Палыч на скамейку посадит и все! — фразы звучат уже практически криком.

— А то я, блять, не знаю! — тут взрывается уже Антон и толкает Лешу к боковушке этой ебучей закрытой скамейки так, что тот впечатывается в нее спиной. — Давай еще и ты мне расскажи! — Антон орет слова брату в лицо, одним шагом сократив расстояние между ними, и вцепляется в плечи, приложив о прозрачный пластик еще раз. — Я, сука, и так постоянно об этом думаю, — голос падает до громкого отчаянного шепота.

Леша молчит в ответ, черты лица кривятся в болезненной гримасе — тема тяжелая не только для одного из братьев. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, лица близко — Антон читает во взгляде близнеца неконтролируемый, раздирающий страх снова остаться в одиночестве, снова потерять брата в арендах-ссылках и испытывает почти мучительное желание поцеловать его, стерев с лица затравленное выражение. Но в груди все еще ворочается обида за незаслуженную претензию и горечь от того, что сегодня все так, как есть.

В этот раз отстраниться выходит куда проще: Антон разворачивается и уходит в сторону раздевалок.

Леша потом нагонит его уже у машины, когда Антон пятнадцатую минуту будет стоять, прислонившись к холодной дверце, и смотреть пустым взглядом в затянутое тучами небо. Леша тогда подойдет осторожно, чуть опасливо, и ткнется лбом в плечо, роняя тихое «прости, Тош».

Тем вечером они рано разойдутся спать по комнатам, но ещё долго не уснут, ковыряясь в собственных страхах и слабостях, которые — вот смех сквозь слезы — синонимичны, практически идентичны и по большей части связаны с ними самими.

Просто иногда у всех бывают плохие дни.

***

А в январе Антон получает травму. Глупо и обидно — на тренировке на сборах в Испании. Искать правых и виноватых глупо и поздно, но Леша начинает изводиться с того момента, как Антона увозят в больницу на диагностику — Лешу с братом, разумеется, не пускают, тренировку команды никто не отменял. С ней, конечно, все равно не складывается: Леша бьет по мячу совершенно на автомате, не глядя и не думая, потому что вместо мыслей в голове спутанный комок беспокойства, тревоги и надежды, что все окажется не так серьезно.

Как только их отпускают, Леша летит в раздевалку за телефоном. Там красуется краткое: «Походу надо резать». Беспокойство и тревога мгновенно оборачиваются чуть ли не паникой: Леша жмет на кнопку вызова и судорожно считает гудки. Ответа нет. И Леша вроде как понимает: он на осмотре, он на перевязке, он на рентгене, он где угодно, это нормально — он в больнице. Но все это разумное «понимает» на раз-два перекрывается беспрерывно стучащим в голове «мне надо туда». И Леша срывается, едет, подгоняя таксиста на ломаном английском и безуспешно вызванивая брата еще два раза.

Антона приходится подождать в его палате — ему выделили палату, значит все плохо, да? — но Леша по первому же пойманному взгляду понимает: да, ему нужно было приехать. Ему нужно, Антону нужно, им обоим.

— Нужна операция, сейчас решают куда отправить, потом навскидку еще месяц-полтора на восстановление, — Антон выпаливает ответ не дожидаясь вопроса, и выражение потерянности и беспомощности в его глазах тает. Легче уже просто потому, что в больнице он теперь не один.

— Ну вот вечно ты ходячая катастрофа, Тох, — Леша устало выдыхает, чуть успокаиваясь. Полтора месяца это не так страшно. Это можно пережить.

— Уже не ходячая, — Антон шутит, выразительно кося взгляд на ногу, а Леша в ответ пихает его в плечо, мол «нашел тему для шуток, придурок».

Они потом кое-как устраиваются — Антон на узкой больничной кровати, а Леша рядом на угрожающе поскрипывающей тумбочке, потому что стул оказывается слишком низким, чтобы обоим было удобно смотреть на экран — и залипают на ютубе, чтобы отвлечься и скоротать время. Это предлагает Леша, потому что знает — Антон может загрузиться буквально за минуту, а расклеиваться сейчас никак нельзя. Леша уже мысленно прикинул сроки и матчи, которые Антон вероятно пропустит — могло быть хуже, на дворе хотя бы не осень или весна, когда помимо прочего идет российский чемпионат и матчи расставлены в сетке просто один за другим.

Леша кладет руку на плечо брата в немом жесте поддержки и оставляет ее там — контакт кожа к коже, Антону это всегда помогало.

Вечером Лешу выгоняют — ночевать в палате негде, а больному нужен покой. Антон заметно сникает, но тоже подталкивает брата — мол, давай-давай, иди выспись и завтра на поле, теперь тренироваться за двоих будешь. Леша требует с Тохи обещание позвонить с утра и все-таки уходит.

Наедине с собой почти сразу снова становится муторно и тревожно. Леша практически не замечает дорогу назад, а потом долго вертится в кровати в слишком тихой и пустой комнате, в которой ему одному чересчур много места. В голову лезут рассказы Гильерме о том, как после первой операции в далеком теперь 2008 году у него началось воспаление связок, а за ним последовала вторая травма, после которой пришлось в третий раз заново учиться ходить. А если что-то пойдет не так? Леша почти уверен, что похожие мысли крутятся и у Антона в голове — они же вместе слушали тогда их вратаря, качали головами и иррационально надеялись, что уж их-то такие травмы обойдут стороной.

Устав от бесплодных попыток отключить мысли и уснуть, Леша берет в руки телефон и совершенно не удивляется, что под именем брата в мессенджере горит зеленое «online».

«Че не спишь?»

«Тупой вопрос, братик»

«Знаю»

«Но мне-то можно, я на больничном, а тебе пахать весь день, так что вали спи»

«Не могу»

«Тебе че, колыбельную спеть?»

«А вот возьми и спой»

Следующим сообщением через полторы минуты от Антона приходит видео, где Антон, кривляясь и передразнивая оригинал, вполголоса завывает «Спи моя радость, усни». Лешу пробивает на ржач, но прием срабатывает: навязчивые мысли чуть отступают, давая надежду, что уснуть все-таки получится. Он сквозь смех набирает:

«От души, Тош»

И следом через паузу:

«Спокойной ночи»

С утра звонок от Антона раздается, когда Палыч уже выпинывает всех из раздевалки на поле. На умоляющий взгляд Леши он только машет рукой, мол, понятно все с вами, неразлучники, иди разговаривай.

Юрий Павлович тренер хороший — замечает все по долгу работы, и, видимо, понаблюдав, какой растерянной тенью самого себя на поле бегал Леша, решает, что после разговора с братом у Миранчука-старшего больше шансов на адекватную тренировку.

От разговора действительно становится лучше: Антон сообщает, что на операцию его отправят в Рим, и напоминает, что он не хрустальный, так что пусть Леша больше беспокоится о том, как будет забивать без шикарных, восхитительных и просто божественных передач брата. Леша на это паясничество только тихо смеется в трубку: понимает, что нихуя все не так просто и радужно и Антон бодрится в первую очередь, чтобы убедить Лешу, что все хорошо, но он все равно благодарен брату и говорит Тоше на прощание, что тот совершенно точно со всем справится, а сам Леша в его отсутствие постарается справиться хотя бы с мячом на поле.

С мячом справиться более-менее выходит, а вот с нервами нет: по окончании тренировки Лешу в раздевалке уже ждет телефон, мигающий сообщением о том, что Антон, как оказалось, полетит в итальянскую клинику уже этим вечером, а поэтому он просит Лешу, как тот освободится, закинуть ему какие-нибудь вещи с собой. Тут нервяк вместе с осознанием накрывают Лешу с головой. Брат сейчас улетит в другую страну. Снова. Травма довольно серьезная. У него там операция. Он там будет один. А Леша здесь — один. В гостинице Леша мечется по номеру, закидывая в спортивную сумку какие-то вещи, пытается понять, что может понадобиться брату, и путает одежду Антона со своей — это не страшно, _ведь все «твое-мое» у них давно лишь условность, помогающая распределить багаж по двум чемоданам_ , но оказывается, что без Антона Леша не в состоянии в ней разобраться.

Они прощаются, и Леша отчаянно пытается убедить себя, что все совсем не так, как когда Антон уезжал на сезон в Эстонию, что это только на неделю-полторы максимум, что Антон вернется восстанавливаться в расположение базы и все будет в порядке, и они скоро снова будут играть на одном поле. Получается, честно говоря, так себе. Он каким-то насквозь больным взглядом цепко следит за каждым движением брата, словно пытается запомнить, насмотреться впрок, и старательно отгоняет мысль, что понимает всех этих бесчисленных сценаристов, которые упорно раз за разом прописывают слезные диалоги и сцены прощальных поцелуев в аэропортах и на вокзалах, в портах и на перронах. Понимает, но это все не их случай. В конце концов — они здесь не одни. Леша позволяет себе только порывисто прижать брата к себе, чувствуя, как на пояснице родные руки смыкаются в ответном объятии. Позволяет только на несколько секунд уткнуться головой в сгиб плеча, прячась от всех и вся. Позволяет насладиться кратким ощущением греющего до сердца тепла. Позволяет и затем отпускает Тошу к его самолету, Риму и операции.

Все оказывается не так, как во времена Левадии. Все еще хуже. Потому что через семь часов от Антона приходит обычная смс о том, что вай-фая в больнице нет — то ли ремонт, то ли забастовка, тот так и не понял — и связь тоже ловит через пень-колоду, так что общения никакого не выйдет, и он напишет потом как пройдет операция.

Лезть на стенку Леша начинает уже чуть ли не на второй день: параноидальные страхи за брата из-за его тотального отсутствия в инфополе распускаются пышным цветом, и никакие логические доводы уже не работают. Он отлично понимает, что накручивает себя, и что Антон бы ему за это по шее надавал, но все равно не может перестать.

А еще Леша не может отделаться от выматывающего, тяжелого одиночества. Тренировки и вечерние посиделки с командой не помогают, как не помогает и беспрестанно тормошащий и что-то предлагающий Дима Тарасов. Когда Антон улетал в Эстонию, Леша знал об этом с самого начала, у Леши хотя бы было время подготовиться, было время принять и осознать. Когда Антон улетал в Эстонию, у них хотя бы были постоянные переписки и регулярные видеосозвоны. Когда Антон улетал в Эстонию, Леша хотя бы не мучился от неизвестности. И не испытывал к брату _таких_ чувств.

В одиночку у Леши больше не выходит игнорировать слона в комнате. А все вещи настойчиво просятся быть названы собственными именами.

Леша каждое утро спотыкается взглядом о пустую соседнюю кровать, о нетронутую книгу на тумбочке — вот дурак, забыл положить — о единственную зубную щетку в стаканчике. У Леши в голове только Антон-Антон-Антон и желание сгрести его в охапку, прижать, вплавить в себя, мазнуть губами по губам, в глаза посмотреть, чтобы привычно немой диалог, чтобы без слов все понятно. Леша изводится так, что спать нормально не может — отрубается только на несколько часов в черноту, когда остается совсем без сил. А спал бы нормально, наверняка бы Антон во всех снах, с этим своим хриплым смехом и расслабленной улыбкой на лице. И не знаешь — жалеть, что не снится, или же радоваться.

Леша просто хочет Антона рядом, потому что непривычно, когда приходится проговаривать фразу полностью и никто не подхватывает ее за тебя. Потому что очень одиноко на завтраке бросить по привычке взгляд вбок, желая указать на что-то кивком головы, и никого там не обнаружить. Потому что пусто и тошно заполнять тишину в комнате каким-то рандомно включенным видео, которое совершенно не увлекает, потому что мысли постоянно крутятся вокруг Тоши, операции и травмы.

Но наконец телефон, который Леша теперь не выпускает из рук, вибрирует входящим:

«Все сделали, нога при мне. Через четыре дня увидимся»

За эти четыре дня мало что меняется, только Лешины метания запертого тигра в клетке начинают чередоваться с приступами тоскливой апатии, а еще он чуть меньше беспокоится и в разы больше скучает. Леша сам себе напоминает перегретый паровой котел — еще чуть-чуть и рванет. Антон нужен, безумно, до трясучки и срывающегося голоса. Тактильно-визуально-информационный вакуум словно катализатор — концентрирует и подогревает все желания, жажду и потребность, что иначе могли бы еще долго дозревать в подсознании.

В день прилета Антона Леша без конца мониторит сначала сайт аэропорта, а потом и всех авиакомпаний, которые летают рейсами Рим — Малага, пытается вычислить, каким рейсом и во сколько прилетит Антон, высчитывает три возможных варианта, и если бы не Палыч, который безапелляционно выгоняет всех на кросс, то Леша наверняка бы сорвался с их базы в Марбелье за десятки километров, лишь бы встретить Тошу побыстрее.

Леша успевает пробежать дистанцию, смотаться в душ и вернуться в номер, а вестей от Антона все нет и нет. «Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Леша сидит, тупо пялясь в стену, и пытается унять нервяк, но получается так себе: он перестает стучать ногой по полу и через полторы минуты обнаруживает, что пальцы барабанят рваный ритм по тумбочке, заставляет себя перестать, а потом все повторяется снова.

Цикл стука на очередном круге прерывает стук в дверь: командный администратор торопливо бросает, что Антон прибудет в расположение базы в течение часа, и убегает по своим организаторским делам, не дав Леше шанса и рта открыть.

А вопросы вообще-то есть, и первый из них: с какого фига Леша узнает все от администратора, а не самого Антона? Если эта сволочь просто забыла написать, то Леша его уроет. Мелькает непрошеная мысль: а что если брат снова решил отдалиться? Секундный страх обжигает грудную клетку, но Леша тут же отмахивается, не позволяет себе зациклиться на мысли — нет, не может быть, чушь. Но нервное состояние только усиливается. Антона хочется увидеть так, будто они не виделись целую вечность, хотя по факту прошло где-то около недели. А к этому желанию теперь примешивается раздражение и фоном тень страха, в который он не позволяет себе упасть с головой. Леша на самом деле сам не знает, чего от себя ожидать: в его состоянии он с равной вероятностью может при встрече как просто обнять Антона, так и поцеловать или даже ударить.

Ну братик! Вот умудрится же все нервы истрепать даже без собственного присутствия. Хотя, собственно, из-за этого отсутствия все нервы и есть. Будучи рядом, Тоша почти всегда умудряется каким-то образом разгрузить и успокоить, проведя особым образом по руке или крепко обняв на выдохе.

Леше этого не хватает. Не хватало, когда Антон был в Эстонии, и сейчас тоже. Сейчас, кажется, даже сильнее. Сейчас он думает, что понимает Тошу с его тактильной истерией на грани.

Сидеть на месте уже невозможно, и Леша, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, вылетает на улицу, хотя ждать еще полчаса как минимум.

Леша наворачивает круги, считает птиц и думает, что надо было брать с собой мячик — хоть понабивал бы. Внутри Леши словно кто-то крутит гитарный колок, натягивая непонятную ему самому струну. Он ждет приезда машины каждую секунду, но тот все равно застает его врасплох. Пока машина еле подъезжает — гребаные ограничения скорости — вокруг собираются люди — персонал Локо, кто-то из отеля и кто-то еще, Леше в общем-то плевать. Леша делает несколько шагов к машине.

Антон. Здравый смысл разбивается в прах. Леша чувствует собственный стук сердца. Струна внутри натягивается до предела. Брат, сволочь, вылезает из машины, улыбается, Леша на автомате помогает с сумкой и костылями. Скомканное, неуместное «привет». Леша знает наверняка только то, что его вот-вот сорвет. Господи, как же ему, оказывается, нужен Антон. _Нельзя-нельзя-нельзя._ Лицо каменное, Леша на полсекунды прижимается лбом ко лбу, приобхватывая рукой за шею, и тут же сбегает — отходит к дверям отеля. Игнорирует вытянувшееся лицо Антона, вся концентрация уходит на то, чтобы удержать остатки самоконтроля. _Нужен-нужен-нужен._

Вокруг Антона суетятся, норовят что-то спросить, поздравить, помочь с багажом. До этажа они доезжают вчетвером с сокомандниками. Антон что-то отвечает, отшучивается от потока вопросов, впившись взглядом в Лешу. Леша старательно смотрит куда угодно еще и мысленно считает до десяти.

Дверь номера захлопывается за ними двумя, Леша бросает багаж у противоположной стены и прижимается к ней лбом. Дышит. Каковы шансы, что у него сейчас получится ослабить эту чертову струну? Раскрутить ее обратно? Сзади слышится неровный стук костылей и затем скрип прогнувшейся под весом кровати.

— Леш… Что случилось? — голос у Антона почти дрожащий, вопрос тихий, опасливый. Антону больно его задавать.

Струна лопается.

Леша больше не может, это все выше его сил. Он разворачивается и подлетает к кровати. Без паузы наклоняется, впечатываясь губами в губы, не может найти места рукам — они на мгновение обхватывают лицо, цепляются за плечи, оглаживают лопатки, скользят по бедрам. Отчаянная необходимость в каждом движении.

— Тоша, Тоша, Тоша, — судорожно шепчет, едва отстранившись и не открывая глаз, — ты так нужен, пиздец, думал свихнусь тут без тебя, два сообщения за все время, сука, даже не написал как прилетел, скотина, — Лешу прорывает, он говорит и говорит, пока поток слов не обрывает осторожный поцелуй — скорее просто недолгое касание губ, которое мгновенно заставляет Лешу заткнуться и пораженно выдохнуть.

Он наконец открывает глаза. Братья привычно читают во взглядах друг друга, ведут немой диалог, не различая чей вопрос, а чей ответ. Это и осознаваемое «так значит и тебя тоже тащит», и невнятное «а что теперь?» и ласково-смешливое «докатились, братик».

Нельзя всю жизнь прожить на грани. Рано или поздно приходится прыгать. Они больше не чувствуют ебаной дистанции, границы, этого чертового выедающего мозг _о-гра-ни-че-ни-я_. Все в один момент становится как прежде. Легко и спокойно.

Антон откидывается на кровать и тянет Лешу на себя. Тот послушно валится брату на грудь и ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и не давить локтями. У него на лице теплая полуулыбка, а взгляд не отрывается от Тошиного лица. Антон оглаживает пальцами скулы и брови, невесомо касается губ. Все еще совершенно непонятно, что им теперь делать дальше, территория за гранью не изучена, но им плевать.

***

— Тоош?

— М?

— Так схуяли ты не позвонил, что прилетел?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Несколько фраз в тексте являются отсылками и моими авторскими реверансами благодарности в сторону текстов [«Близость - максимум»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7167246) by fytbolistka, [«estamos con ustedes animales»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7100347) by golovin и [«Триптих»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7204112) by Polisha


	2. бонус (NC-17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит через некий промежуток времени от действий основной части.
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/nerabochee?w=wall-142200588_116)
> 
> То, что можно сказать вдохновило на эту часть: [раз](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239385), [два](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239386), [три](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239387)

_— О, Господи!.. — Вообще-то я Антон._

Леша откровенно напрашивался. Провоцировал и выебывался, зная, что ему ничего за это не будет, потому что они, сука, «в публичном месте, Тош, трогать можно только врачам и то только сугубо в пределах профессиональной деятельности».

Эту тираду братик выдает Антону с утра, когда они отъезжают от дома, умудрившись собраться даже чуть раньше нужного. Плановый медосмотр Локомотива, ничего необычного, прогуляться по кабинетам да по домам. Антон сначала не въезжает, к чему это Леша — он что _до_ , что _после_ свою тактильность на людях проявлял одинаково, и вопросов ни у кого не возникало, ведь «они же близнецы». Он тогда жмет плечами, кивая, а потом сидит и еле сдерживается: тянет грызть ногти — потому что так и хочется распустить руки — а грызть нельзя, потому что существует вполне реальный риск, что Антон отвлечется, засмотревшись на Лешу, и неэстетичная привычка детства превратится в порнографическую сцену с элементами оральной фиксации. И вот распустить руки при таком раскладе будет менее палевным вариантом.

За годы в Локомотиве и десятки пройденных медосмотров абсолютно все успели свыкнуться, что Миранчуки таскаются по кабинетам вместе и проще пропустить нарушение распорядка приема пациентов мимо глаз, чем выпроводить кого-нибудь из братьев из кабинета. И если раньше Антона радовало, что больше не нужно до хрипоты спорить с медсестрами и отвоевывать себе место в кабинете, то сегодня он практически дергается от звучавшего из каждой двери «Миранчуки, в кабинет!».

Потому что Леша, чертов провокатор, ведет себя как будто его все эти затирания про «приличия» и «публичные места» вообще не касаются. Он постоянно оборачивается на Антона, сверкая то глазами, то улыбкой — а чаще и тем и другим сразу — и в какой-нибудь европейской стране такие улыбки могли бы послужить основанием для иска о судебном запрете. А здесь же Антон только сердито зыркает в ответ, оставаясь проигнорированным — брат отворачивается моментально, тут же превращаясь в более серьезную версию самого себя и собранно отвечая врачам. А потом снова мелькает пошлая, намекающая, развязная, нахальная и чертовски горячая улыбка, и на секунду Тоша опять сбивается с мысли. Интересно, если брат такое себе позволит, когда на кардио будет проверяться сам Антон, то он завалит все тесты или нет?

Бля, хоть бы таскающийся с командой для медиа-отчета фотограф это все не заснял.

Одна предосторожность все-таки окупается: не заявляться на медосмотр с засосами, следами от пальцев и всякими другими отметинами оказалось хорошей идеей. С другой стороны из-за этой вынужденной сдержанности в последнюю неделю у Антона сейчас только больше рвет крышу.

Брат, как назло, слишком часто остается без футболки: то ЭКГ, то ЭХО, то «дайте я вас послушаю, Алексей» от молоденькой докторши, которую Антон, видимо, так прожигает взглядом, что на его осмотр она тратит в три раза меньше времени, быстро проставляя печать в карте и отправляя их дальше. А потом еще флюорография, ортопед и хирург. Создается такое впечатление, что брату уже проще совсем снять с себя одежду и разгуливать между кабинетами прямо так, светя голым торсом. Какой же он, сука, все-таки красивый. Антон пытается залипать в телефон, но, во-первых, тогда он начинает буквально кожей перманентно чувствовать на себе тяжелый облизывающий(ся) взгляд брата, во-вторых, его все равно постоянно дергают врачи, а поднимая голову он неизменно натыкается глазами сначала на Лешу, а потом уже на зовущего его человека, ну, а в-третьих, зрелище перед ним действительно куда интереснее ленты инстаграма, и, что уж тут говорить, заманивает тоже куда сильнее. Лешей, блин, можно интернет-зависимость лечить (правда хуй кому Антон это позволит).

После УЗИ Леша стирает небрежно полотенцем гель, поднимаясь с кушетки — замечает потом, что немного осталось и пальцами плавно размазывает по коже, нахально глядя на Тошу, мол, ничего не напоминает, братик? А Антону очень даже напоминает, и с такими воспоминаниями остается только уповать на то, что осмотр вот-вот закончится.

У Антона уже давно пересохло во рту и мысли вовсе не о высоком, а Леша под конец совсем наглеет.

Очередной врач не глядя командует: «Алексей, можете быть свободны, Антон, раздевайтесь, подходите к аппарату», а Леша вдруг оказывается совсем близко и выдает: «Помощь нужна? Давай подержу толстовку.» Выдает и протягивает руки, и вместо того чтобы подождать, пока Антон отдаст ему вещь, начинает помогать ее стягивать, будто бы невзначай залезая пальцами под и мимоходом проходясь по коже. С-сука. Обещающий неизбежную расплату взгляд Антона не доходит до адресата, потонув в любимой толстовке оверсайз, как, слава богу, и шумный протяжный выдох от проскользивших по ребрам ладоней.

Антон решает, что в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем.

Всю дорогу до дома он ведет себя подчеркнуто корректно и невинно. Переодевается из спортивных шорт в любимые драные джинсы, смотря только на собственную одежду. Узнав, что у них с братом отличные показатели, только коротко хлопает по плечу, поздравляя, в машине включает Авторадио, внимательно следит за дорогой, вбросив пару шуточек о музыкальном вкусе радиоведущих. В общем и целом, мирный путь до дома.

И то, что из наглых, провоцирующих и жарких взгляды брата превратились в подозрительные и слегка напряженные, Антона более чем устраивает.

Дверь квартиры захлопывается за ними, и, видит бог, Антон ждал этого весь день. Но, никак это не демонстрируя, он проходит на кухню и наливает себе стакан воды, усаживаясь прямо на стол — в горле окончательно пересохло еще с середины медосмотра.

— Тоош, — Леша перемещается по квартире вслед за ним и тянет это свое «Тоош» с непонятной интонацией: то ли вопросительной, то ли побудительной, то ли «ну хватит уже», то ли «ну давай уже». И дело не в том, что Антон не может распознать; дело в том, что Леша сам не знает, что именно хочет сказать.

Он подходит ближе к столу — и Тоше — но останавливается на считающейся приличной в обществе дистанции, что Антон тут же исправляет, укладывая обе руки Леше на задницу и притягивая его почти вплотную к себе.

— Ну ты и с-сука, братик, — приглушенно и хрипло на самое ухо, без капли стеснения лапая сквозь плотную джинсу. — Значит публичное место, да? Значит трогать только врачам, да? Что-то я не заметил на тебе белого халата, когда ты толстовку с меня стаскивал, — Антон втискивает колено между ног Леши, и несмотря на то, что он смотрит сейчас снизу вверх, контроль над ситуацией безраздельно принадлежит ему.

— Я просто помог ради ускорения процесса, — Леша включает дурачка, но укладывает руки брату на плечи, и Тоша чувствует, как его колено с двух сторон сжимают жилистые бедра.

— Ну, главное, что сейчас процесс никуда ускорять не нужно, — ухмыляется Антон и перемещает одну руку брату на затылок, пригибая его к себе для поцелуя.

Они лениво сталкиваются языками, неторопливо увеличивают обороты, переводя поцелуй в более чувственный и глубокий, но Антон в полузаведенном состоянии чуть ли не с утра, да и сдерживаться больше нет необходимости, так что он цапает напоследок Лешу за губу, получая в ответ возмущенное мычание, и переключается на шею, параллельно забираясь руками под футболку.

— Знаешь, как заебала эта футболка твоя дурацкая? — бормочет почти не отрываясь губами от кожи. — «Раздевайтесь, проходите», «Алексей, снимите верх», «Можете оставить одежду там», — передразнивает врачей, оглаживая пальцами пресс. — А ты и рад покрасоваться, да?

— Ты раздевался ровно столько, сколько и я, мы по одинаковым врачам прошлись, — Леша выдыхает, откинув голову и подставляя шею кусачим поцелуям брата. Они оба любят пускать в ход зубы, но на Лешу все равно постоянно приходится тратить в полтора раза больше заживляющей мази.

— Леш-шаа, — Антон протягивает шипящие с легким полупредупреждающим оттенком и слегка давит коленом вверх, получая в ответ тягучее «м-м-м».

Леша чувствительный, легко распаляется, Антон просто обожает отслеживать его моментальные, непроизвольные реакции.

Он тащит чертову футболку вверх, и Леша тут же подхватывает движение, цепляя пальцами ткань и стаскивая ее с себя через голову. Затем наклоняется, ловя губами губы Тоши, и тянется к его толстовке. Антон с охотой отвечает, но руку братика перехватывает, пресекая попытку раздеть на корню. Ну уж нет, Леша сегодня весь день его изводил, провокатор блять, теперь очередь Антона. Он скользит по запястью и переплетает пальцы, отвлекая Лешу, чтобы не начал возмущаться. Внутри разливается неконтролируемый восторг и одновременно с тем жадность — наконец-то можно касаться, как хочется, ни мешающейся одежды, ни людей вокруг. Антон спускается к груди, широко лижет, задевает зубами сосок, ловит руками, как брат вздрагивает, гладит живот, косые мышцы, с нажимом проводит по позвоночнику, и наконец накрывает ладонью пах, смакуя шипение Леши.

Антон в два движения расстегивает ширинку, но оставляет всю одежду на месте, что, по мнению Леши, просто форменное издевательство, о чем он и сообщает, когда брат начинает ласкать его через ткань. А Тоша только ухмыляется в ответ, затыкая Лешу самым эффективным способом, и для надежности еще воздушно гладит шею: если чередовать такие полукасания, раздразнивающие нервные окончания, с жадными агрессивными поцелуями едва ли не до засосов, то Леше напрочь сносит крышу — это Антон уже успел выяснить на практике.

Джинсы мешаются — как Лешины, так уже и собственные — слишком узкие и не дают пространства для маневра, приходится изгаляться и выворачивать руку под углом, чтобы провести по всей длине, но Тоша упорно продолжает доводить брата. То, как Леша шумно дышит, запрокидывает голову и толкается бедрами — почти порочно, у Тоши во взгляде неприкрытое восхищение. Антон не фанат высоких сравнений, но с Лешей иногда по-другому просто не получается.

— Тоош, — вполголоса, задушенно, — бляять, ну сухо же, — Леша дергается от касания, кожа уже слишком чувствительная даже для тонкой ткани белья.

— Что, нужно добавить, ммм, влаги? — насмешливо интересуется Тоша, наклоняясь и широко облизывая сосок и одновременно с этим проводит большим пальцем по влажному пятнышку на трусах, выбивая из брата короткий стон. — Океей, понял, — _шалость удалась_ , Антон уже почти чувствует себя отмщенным, но игру прекращать не собирается.

Он слезает со стола, оказываясь вплотную к Леше, жарко целует, тот цепляется за плечи, притискивает к себе еще ближе, перехватывает инициативу в поцелуе, Антон пока что не против.

Леше уже нужно-нужно-нужно, Антон знает наверняка, а то, как Леша остервенело впивается губами в губы, как вслепую делает пару шагов назад, таща брата за собой от стола — только лишнее тому подтверждение. Антон сначала поддается, а потом отстраняется на полшага, чтобы стащить с себя заебавшую уже толстовку — и это подлый отвлекающий маневр, потому что Лешу теперь ничего уже не волнует, кроме возможности наконец прижаться кожей к коже и зацеловать родные губы до яркого выдающего все цвета. А Антон этим пользуется и изящным незаметным движением меняет направление, и теперь они, не отрываясь друг от друга и собрав по пути все стены, вместо чьей-нибудь комнаты медленно движутся в сторону ванной.

Антон заталкивает Лешу в ванную, и только тогда тот понимает, что что-то где-то пошло не так.

— Тоша, какого фига? — Леша возмущенно зыркает, облизывая покрасневшие губы.

— Ну так, решаем проблему с влажностью кардинально, — у Антона и так хрипловатый голос, а сейчас он и вовсе садится, что резко контрастирует со шкодливым тоном, но Лешу от этого продирает мурашками. А еще от того, как брат нетерпеливо его раздевает, сдергивая вниз джинсы и помогая из них выбраться. Окей, душ так душ.

Антон сейчас вроде как рулит ситуацией, и тут неуместно говорить о каких-то позволениях или преобладаниях — они всегда наравне и заодно, просто по негласному пониманию — и Лешиным провокациям — сегодня Леша звезда вечера и главный объект внимания, а Антон вольготно выгуливает своих чертей и отпускает тактильность на полную.

Ванная крошечная совсем, развернуться негде — сразу оказываешься прижатым либо к стене, либо к брату, а Антона это вполне устраивает. Он стаскивает джинсы с бельем и с себя, шагает к Леше вплотную, увлекает его в еще один поцелуй, пошло потирается о бедро, но руками шарит исключительно выше пояса. А Леше уже и этого слишком много, он опирается на стиральную машинку позади себя, подставляется губам, рукам, то и дело срывается на стоны — если Антон сейчас опустит руку ниже, то довести брата до оргазма будет делом пары минут. Но так быстро заканчивать в планы Тоши не входит: он отступает на полшага, разворачивает Лешу, прикусывает слегка выпирающие позвонки, выдохнув жарко на кожу, и толкает брата в душевую кабинку.

Антон тот еще любитель поторчать под душем, успел от и до изучить своенравный механизм крана с лейкой, поэтому ему не составляет труда включить воду так, чтобы она была чуть-чуть прохладнее нужного. Леша шипит и вздрагивает, а взгляд из мутного моментально превращается в негодующий, но Антону собственно только того и надо. Он выкручивает воду до почти горячей и забирается следом, закрыв дверцу (хотя избежать лужи на плитке уже не удастся).

— Ну как, теперь не так сухо? — Антон вжимает Лешу в кафель, прихватывает губами мочку уха и проскальзывает вниз по животу, чтобы обхватить пальцами член.

— Оближи, — Леша шепчет на выдохе и открывает глаза, ошпаривая взглядом не хуже льющейся сверху воды.

Антон согласно кивает и тянет пальцы ко рту, лижет сначала широко всю ладонь, потом обхватывает губами два пальца, погружает их глубже, вбирает почти до костяшек. Наблюдает, как жадно смотрит Леша: глаза сумасшедшие, черные совсем.

Они ни разу не заходили дальше взаимной дрочки — им и так ведь хорошо, а переступать каждую новую грань все еще сложно. Они тогда на сборах, после той Тошиной травмы и его возвращения с операции еще неделю-полторы ходили вокруг да около: целовались только украдкой в номере и спали в обнимку, проверяя, прощупывая почву и офигевая от того, _что_ вдруг стало можно. Потом только каким-то вечером неудачно (хотя это как посмотреть) выбрали фильм и практически случайно увлеклись не им, а друг другом.

А сейчас Леша не отрываясь смотрит, как Антон облизывает свои пальцы, откровенно красуясь перед братом — черт, какие же у него красивые руки — и с ума сходит от этой картины.

Потоки воды бьют по коже, заливают глаза, сбивают дыхание, вокруг влажно, жарко, душно, мир плывет и искажается. Органы чувств сбоят, осталось только осязание, чистая тактильность, кожа к коже, губы к губам, близость — максимум.

Вот сейчас — идеально. Времени проходит совсем немного — минуты две, не больше. Потом Антон снова убирает руки — Леша интуитивно знает: это потому что Тоша сам оказался ближе к грани, чем планировал — и тянется к гелю с мочалкой. Мочалка, впрочем, еще через полминуты оказывается где-то под ногами, Антону интереснее скользить по коже руками, намыливая и лаская одновременно. Он зарывается руками в волосы, начинает массировать голову, взгляд нежный, восторженный. Леша привычно сдерживает смешки: для Тоши что гель, что шампунь, что бальзам — все одно, к ванишу руки не тянет, и то хорошо.

Леша жмурится, чтобы в глаза не попало, на ощупь тянется к Тоше, целует висок, скулу, нос, наконец находит губы. Скользит руками по предплечьям, мягко толкаясь языком. Антон давит на затылок, перехватывает инициативу.

Он аккуратно тянется за спину брата и постепенно увеличивает напор холодной воды. Леша выдыхает, двигается за теплом и обнимает Тошу. Старается согреться, не растерять обволакивающее влажное чувство. Ведет на ощупь, не открывая глаз — вдруг мыло осталось — губами по плечу.

А Тоша одной рукой жмет его ближе к себе, откидывает голову и задерживает дыхание перед тем, как еще чуть-чуть выкрутить вентиль. Ему достается не так много холодной воды и кажется, что дышать уже нечем, невозможно совершенно. Тоша почти готов плюнуть на эти изощрённые пытки, но желание распалить вновь влажную и чуть холодную кожу брата сильнее. Мысли о себе и своем самообладании отходят на второй план, главное — Леша.

Леша мстительно кусает многострадальное плечо, потому что «какая же ты с-с-сука, братец, издеваешься надо мной». Сравнительно прохладная вода сбивает предоргазменную дымку, но никак не остужает желание, даже наоборот — добавляет ему какого-то острого оттенка. Антон наконец выключает воду, и они вываливаются из душа, так и не отлепляясь друг от друга. Поскальзываются на мокром кафеле, едва не упав — в любой другой раз эта взаимная нелепая неуклюжесть вызвала бы кучу смеха и сбила весь настрой, но сейчас они едва ли обращают на это внимание. Антон небрежно накидывает одно полотенце себе на плечи, а во второе тут же заворачивает Лешу, начиная вытирать-растирать покрытую мурашками кожу.

Леша не знает куда себя деть, горячая волна накрывает с головой, прокатывается по чувствительной коже. Махровое полотенце не делает жизнь легче — разве что совсем чуть-чуть, потому что когда Тоша вытирает мокрые волосы, Леша не видит его лица и выдыхает ставшее привычным сегодня «с-сука, отыграюсь». Вместо ответа его сгребают в охапку, горячечно целуют в шею и сообщают хриплое «не сегодня, братик». Леша снова теряется в этом жаре, в брате, позволяет вести себя, слепо перебирая ногами, потому что невозможно держать глаза открытыми, когда тебя так жарко целуют, гладят, ласкают. Кровать подсекает под коленки неожиданно, Леша валится спиной назад, но Тошу не отпускает — а тот и не против. Тоша перестает держать вес на локтях и опускается, вдавливая Лешу собой в кровать так, чтобы чувствовать соприкосновение всей кожей. Лешу накрывает флэшбеком — это точь-в-точь повторение одной из его давних картинок под веками — и он стонет, выгибаясь, хоть это и сложно сделать из-за Тоши. Терпеть больше нет никаких сил.

— Тоша-а, ну давай уже, хочу не могу, — Леша знает наверняка, что Антону по кайфу, когда старший братик теряет голову, но Тоша не спешит откликаться на просьбу. — Ну что тебе, отсосать что ли? — Леша идет ва-банк, и жаркий шепот на ухо достигает своей цели: Антон вздрагивает и проезжается членом по бедру Леши, шумно вдыхая носом воздух.

— Обязательно, — Антон ловит взгляд Леши и непонятно — то ли кошка вглядывается в бездну, то ли бездна вглядывается в кошку, и кто вообще есть кто в этой странной аналогии, но вдумываться желания нет совсем, — только не сейчас.

Тоша сплетает пальцы с братом и тянет их руки вниз, ерзая и таки привставая снова на локоть. Они синхронно толкаются в кольцо рук и жадно, агрессивно целуются, едва отрываясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Времени нужно совсем немного — особенно Леше, который первый отрывается от зацелованного рта, чтобы позволить сорваться с губ беспорядочному «Тоша-Тоша-Тошша», вытягивается в струну и дрожит, оставляя у брата на плече следы от вцепившихся пальцев. Да и Антона яркая реакция брата подводит совсем близко к грани, за которую он охотно проваливается с громким стоном и обессиленно рухнувшим на постель (хотя по большей части все равно на брата) телом.

Чтобы прийти в себя уходит то ли секунд пятнадцать, то ли минут пять — ориентация во времени хромает на обе ноги — но когда Антон начинает тереться щекой о Лешу, довольно урча, тот тут же принимается ворчать, хотя делать это убедительно с прорывающейся даже в голос улыбкой не выходит.

— Вот опять теперь в душ идти надо, Тош, ну е-мое, никакой экономии с тобой, — брат в ответ хрипло посмеивается и подтягивается на руках выше, еще больше размазывая сперму между животами и с намеком кивая на простынь, — фу, ну ты и свинья, Антон! — Леша возмущается больше для виду, на самом деле и ему дико лень шевелиться и куда-то идти даже в пределах квартиры, но должна же быть какая-то дисциплина!

Леша почти забывает о ней, когда Тоша начинает лениво и нежно выцеловывать шею, но одно неловкое движение тут же напоминает, что живого места на коже осталось явно недостаточно:

— Ай блин, опять изожрал меня всего, да? — Леша сталкивает с себя Антона и сердито сверкает глазами (сытая довольная улыбка при этом все еще на месте), — пиздуй теперь в душ и в аптеку за мазью! Наша почти закончилась.

— И я даже знаю благодаря кому мы ее в прошлый раз дохуя израсходовали, — парирует Антон, но тем не менее неохотно сползает с кровати, провожаемый братским пинком, — нефиг было меня провоцировать сегодня полдня, — на выходе из комнаты он оборачивается и в очередной раз убеждается, что вот нихуя Леша не «возмущен» и «недоволен». Но и Антон уже выгулял свою мстительную натуру, выдохнул, успокоился — более того, напоминает одновременно светящуюся лампочку и облизывающегося кошака — и в целом не прочь сходить любимому братику за мазью.

***

На следующий день Антон с охуевшим лицом рассматривает фотоотчет с медосмотра на сайте Локомотива.

— Леша блять! Какого хрена у всех фото как фото, а у тебя промо для порно?!


End file.
